Berita Konoha
by Heilian
Summary: Berita aneh bin ajaib dari Konoha dan sekitarnya. Kumpulan kisah super pendek bergaya berita dengan berbagai tokoh. Bab 3: Tren Hewan Peliharaan Baru
1. Tsunade Kalah Lagi

Meminjam lagi chara dan dunia bikinan Om Kishi buat bikin cerita humor.

* * *

**Tsunade Kalah Lagi**

Tsunade (54) telah kalah lagi dalam judi kartu. Yang dipertaruhkan dalam perjudian kali ini adalah seluruh perabot dan perlengkapan rumahnya. Mulai dari lemari, meja, kursi hingga perabotan dapurnya yang terdiri dari empat buah wajan, enam buah panci, dua saringan kawat, lima lusin sumpit, dua lusin sendok, tiga puluh mangkok dan dua puluh piring. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, Tsunade pun harus rela kehilangan ember-ember serta gantungan baju miliknya.

"Saya lebih menyesal kehilangan sapu, peralatan makan dan ember daripada kehilangan kulkas dan mesin cuci," begitu pernyataan yang diberikan wanita yang sedang menjabat sebagai Hokage ini.

Orang yang memenangkan taruhan ini meyatakan bahwa benda-benda milik Tsunade yang dimenangkannya adalah sangat berharga. Dalam pernyataan Yukiko Kazue, sang pemenang, yang diungkapkan secara langsung pada Berita Konoha, "Ini merupakan memorabilia milik Sannin. Tentu ini benda bersejarah. Saya berencana akan melelangnya dan menyumbangkannya pada museum. Dan kebetulan sekali, mesin cuci saya juga rusak."

Kekalahan Tsunade ini tentu disambut gembira oleh para pedagang perabotan dan peralatan rumah tangga, karena adanya prospek pembelian oleh Sang Hokage.

* * *

Mestinya sih ngelanjutin fanfic Kakashi yang dulu itu, tapi... idenya seret di tengah jalan! TT_TT Mendadak muncul ide ini sih, langsung ditulis aja, daripada ilang. Semoga ide fanfic Kakashiku bisa lancar, juga fanfic-fanfic Yami no Matsuei yang lagi kutulis.

Wokeh, kalo mau nge-_review_ silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah, jangan lupa _login_ dulu. ^_^


	2. Lomba Makan Ramen Konoha Keduapuluh

**Lomba Makan Ramen Konoha Ke-20**

Penyelenggaraan Lomba Makan Ramen Tahunan Konoha Ke-20 baru saja selesai. Pemenang tahun ini adalah Hinata Hyuuga (16). Penampilan Hinata Hyuuga pada lomba kali ini memukau banyak penonton. Penampilannya yang tenang, elegan, tapi dengan sigap dan cepat menghabiskan empat puluh mangkok ramen, mengalahkan unggulan tahun ini, Naruto Uzumaki (16).

Keikutsertaan Klan Hyuuga dalam Lomba Makan Ramen Tahunan Konoha rutin dilakukan dan menjadi tradisi Klan Hyuuga. Dari catatan penyelenggaraan Lomba Makan Ramen Tahunan Konoha, setiap tahun Klan Hyuuga mengikutsertakan wakilnya dalam lomba ini. Hinata Hyuuga juga memecahkan rekor yang dibuat oleh sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga, pemenang tahun lalu.

Kemenangan wakil-wakil Klan Hyuuga tentu sangat menarik untuk dicermati. Ciri khas klan Hyuuga yang sangat terkenal dalam Lomba Makan Ramen Tahunan Konoha adalah mampu menghabiskan ramen dengan cepat dan sigap tanpa mengurangi sikap dan penampilan mereka yang tenang dan elegan sedikitpun, selain itu setelah memakan ramen yang berkalori tinggi dalam jumlah besar, para wakil Klan Hyuuga tetap dapat mempertahankan bentuk tubuh mereka yang ideal. Ninja medis sekaligus teman Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, mengungkapkan ketertarikannya akan fenomena ini pada Berita Konoha, "Akan sangat menarik mempelajari rahasia klan Hyuuga memenangkan Lomba Makan Ramen Tahunan Konoha. Saya pikir hal ini dapat dipergunakan untuk mengeksplorasi lebih jauh kemampuan sistem pencernaan manusia."

Hinata Hyuuga, seperti pemenang-pemenang dari Klan Hyuuga sebelumnya, menolak memberikan keterangan tentang teknik rahasia klannya dalam memanangkan lomba makan ramen.

* * *

Mwahaha! Akhirnya yang ini ter-_update_ juga. Idenya sih dari omake Shippuuden, lupa episode berapa. Di sono Hinata menang lomba makan ramen, mengalahkan Naruto, tapi tetap dengan muka dan sikap kalemnya. :D Hebat banget! Karena penasaran soal itu, maka jadilah fanfic ini.

Yang ingin meninggalkan jejak berupa _review_ silakan manfaatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa _login_ dulu. ^_^


	3. Tren Hewan Peliharaan Baru

**Tren Hewan Peliharaan Baru**

Hewan peliharaan yang unik menjadi tren akhir-akhir ini adalah nekomimi. Dikembangkan oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto dari Otogakure, nekomimi ini mengambil sosok Sasuke Uchiha dalam bentuk chibi dengan telinga kucing dan ekor yang pendek. Tren ini dengan cepat menyebar ke berbagai negara, tak terkecuali Konoha dan Suna. Nekomimi dengan cepat menjadi populer di dua negara tersebut, terbukti dari pesanan yang diterima Oto Corporation melejit tinggi sehingga membuat pihak Oto Corporation kewalahan.

"Nekonya lucu sekali. Gemas melihatnya. Kalau ada si kucing ini, Sasuke batal pulang juga bukan masalah," begitulah pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Naruto Uzumaki, ninja remaja dari Konoha sekaligus sahabat Sasuke Uchiha. Komentar senada juga datang dari Itachi Uchiha, kakak Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan anggota Akatsuki, "Lebih imut dari Sasuke aslinya. Urusan makanannya juga tidak sulit, cukup dengan tomat dan onigiri."

Orochimaru, otak dari pengembangan nekomimi ini, memberikan pernyataan pada Berita Konoha, "Kami menggabungkan dan merekayasa gen dari Sasuke Uchiha dan dari jenis kucing paling menggemaskan, sehingga kami bisa memperoleh nekomimi dengan tingkat keimutan maksimum. Bahkan kami berani menjamin bahwa semua nekomimi kami lucu dan imut tanpa kecuali. Tidak imut, uang kembali."

Tidak lupa Berita Konoha juga mewawancarai Orochimaru tentang alasan beralihnya Otogakure dari bisnis jasa ninja ke produksi kemonomimi(1). "Bisnis jasa ninja sudah tidak menjamin lagi secara finansial, lagipula boros sumber daya manusia. Kehilangan ninja yang bagus akan sangat merepotkan, karena melatih lagi ninja dengan kemampuan setara akan makan waktu lama. Bisnis kemonomimi ini lebih menguntungkan. Di desa kami cukup banyak orang yang ahli dalam mengutak-atik gen dan semua sumber daya juga telah tersedia."

Sasuke Uchiha semula dikabarkan menentang keras proyek nekomimi ini, tapi sekarang telah mengubah sikapnya. "Saya tadinya marah besar begitu tahu Orochimaru dan Kabuto memakai gen saya tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu, lagipula mereka juga mengambilnya tanpa izin. Saya juga sebetulnya mau menuntut mereka, tapi setelah melihat nekomiminya, ternyata jauh lebih lucu dari yang saya bayangkan, batallah saya menuntut mereka, malah akhirnya saya memelihara satu nekomimi. Mereka juga memberi saya kompensasi yang cukup besar serta saham di Oto Corporation."

Dalam _press release_ terbaru, Oto Corporation berencana mengembangkan jenis-jenis kemonomimi lainnya.

* * *

(1)Kemonomimi mirip dengan nekomimi alias neko, kalau nekomimi kan kucing, sedangkan kemonomimi dimodelkan binatang lainnya, misal anjing, rubah, kelinci dan sebagainya.

Sasukuciiiiiiiiiiing~

Idenya ini sih dapet dari baca doujinshi Nyanko Miso Najimi bikinan Shikeisenkoku. Sasukucingnya imut banget di situ, bikin kalap, nggak tahan! Dari situ jadi mbayangin kalau Orochimaru dan Kabuto jualan sekeranjang penuh Sasuke chibi neko, diantre Naruto dan Itachi, sedangkan di belakang Sasuke ngamuk dan berniat men-Chidori Mbah Oro + Kabuto. :D

Oke. Silakan memanfatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa _login_ dulu. ^_~


End file.
